A Dance to Remember
by panko17Oo
Summary: The Battle school finally has it's first dance, and Ender is ready. Petra doesn't know what to expect. everyone is going, and things will surely heat up. Or will they just be iced?
1. Chapter 1

The day had finally come. The one time Battle School was having a "dance". Ender Wiggin, being the leader he is, had helped set up for the event. He remembered his sister Valentine going to things like these, so he tried to remember what she said about the decorations, food, and other things. He even asked someone from the Wolf Army to come with him. Veronica was her name. Petra had been asked by several boys, and every single one got turned down, saying she didn't do well at social events like these. Anyway, almost everyone had somebody to go with. The dance was two days away, and Ender felt excited.

Yay first fanfic! I don't really know what I'm doing, so please review! I know it's a really short chapter, but I'm trying my best. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**You can't even start to believe how happy I am right now. I know the first chapter was horrible, and I apologize. But I'm trying my best. **

Bean couldn't comprehend himself. Him? In a suit? When he could be in the battle room training for the battle against Dog Army tomorrow?_ "Please follow the purple lines to the main chamber for the event,"_ says an electronic voice over the speakers as the rest of Dragon Army starts to go down.

Petra looked over herself one last time. The cargo ship containing the 50 dresses she and all the other girls in the school are wearing only arrived this morning. In the mirror, she saw a girl wearing a knee-length leaf green dress with an A- line skirt and a lace bodice. The girl, she realized with a start, was her. "We're going to be late," said Veronica, another girl from Battle School. She was wearing a dress that went all the way to the floor, and was a midnight blue. "I'm ready," I replied as a voice blared through the speakers, reminding them that it was time to go. "I still can't imagine that Petra, the legendary sniper from Salamander Army, is going alone to the first and maybe last dance alone," said Veronica as they walked into the hallway.


	3. on the way

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned the Ender's Game franchise and books, but sadly I don't. Those belong to the people who made them. **

Petra couldn't comprehend what she was looking at. They had changed it all- from the stars to the floor. She thought back to about 10 minutes ago, just after her and Veronica just came out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Juliet and Bertha!" shouted Veronica as I covered my ears. "How can a girl so small have such a loud voice?" I thought to myself. After all, she was only 4.5 feet tall." Petra, what are you doing that for?" Veronica asked a little too innocently. "Hey, enough fighting, this is not a time to be fighting, is it?" said Juliet. Unlike all the other people in the school, the only way to describe Juliet was… adorable? I can't really describe it. With her very pale skin, light bone structure, and nearly white hair (she says it's blond back on Earth) Juliet would be the last person on Earth to come to Battle School. "Is…. Is that a pink dress?" I ask tentatively. I also add, "There were barely any light colored dresses on the cargo ship, and I wondered how she got one hot pink." "My father works for the cargo company, and he put this aside for me." She replied. The dress was tea-length, hot pink, and with a sequin top. "I'm lucky I even got a dress," Bertha added. Bertha was almost an exact opposite of Juliet. Just under 6 feet tall, with dark hair, and enough muscle to pull Graff by the ears. Her dress was butterscotch yellow that ended at her knees. "It looks like we're here," I said, not even realizing where I was until I stepped into a huge room. And that's when I realized that they turned the battleroom into a ballroom.

**Oooooohh cliffhanger! Sorry it took me a long toime to update, but I've been busy**


	4. Ch 4- the food and the first dance

**Sorry that I haven't been update for a while. I know how it feels to wait for an update. I've had this huge test that helps decide my future (if you don't believe me, ask xshadowofasoulx about it), and I'm going to a place with no Wi-Fi for the rest of Thanksgiving break. I also joined 2 more fandoms by accident. On a happier note, I NOW LOVE YOU ALL FOR ALL MY REVIEWS!:) and also a thank-you goes out to all the people who favorite or followed my story:):) Also, most of this story is going to be in Petra's POV, and sometimes it may be in Ender's. Whatever works out. Now to the story! **

Ch. 4 THE FOOD AND THE FIRST DANCE

Petra POV

I couldn't close my mouth. They had turned the battleroom into-_ into a ballroom?_ I wasn't the only one staring. At least 20 other people were trying to believe what was in front of their eyes. I shut my mouth, and took in my surroundings. The stars had been moved to the ceiling, and there was a hard wood floor. And the most surprising of all? The fact that the gravity matched the rest of the station's, and that there was _food_- but not the mush we usually eat. One banquet table held festive soups- at least I think they were soups- and salads, another had enough meat to save the world from hunger, and finally another had drinks. I took my seat (place cards were…. Placed next to a "randomly" chosen seat), just as the first dance started to begin. As I had no "date" (I hated that term) I began to eat my salad, and survey the scene.

Ender and Veronica looked cute, and Bean was dancing with Juliet. Bertha and a boy named Carter were dancing in a corner, and a girl I roughly knew as Jasmine danced with a red-headed boy from Hound Army. I looked back down at my salad before I could start laughing. Everybody looked ridiculous, trying to have fun with their own enemies.

"And that is why I don't have a date," I laughed quietly to myself as everybody cleared the floor to eat.

**Did you like it? May not be long, but I think it is one of the better chapters.. of the three.**


	5. the new guy

**Sorry that I've been gone so long. Christmas or the holiday season is here, and the story really needed a plot. So I had to come up with one. It also doesn't help that I have another fanfic going through my head( not Ender's Game, sorry). Short chapter also. Just to set things up. Petra POV **

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?"

I whip around to see a black- haired boy with sleek silver eyes. _What army is he from, I've never seen him before._ I wondered. So what was I supposed to do? Just leave him there?

"A tad bit nervous, I suppose? Don't worry, everyone is, even your boyfriend the great Ender Wiggin is."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Then a good friend who just so happens to be a boy? Sorry, I know it's not my business. By the way my name is Alexander. Don't confuse me with my brothers. We don't like that."

We finally reach the dance floor and begin to waltz._ What am I doing? I don't even know this guy and now he is inches away from me?_ " I know that you're thinking about me, about what army I'm in, who my brothers are, and how we all got into Battle School. Please just dance with me without thinking about that."

Luckily, the dance ends, and you collapse into your chair a few feet away. Alexander went missing as soon as the song ended. _I wonder what army he is from. Usually they say. And I've never seen him before. _

_Could he be a Knight?_

**Ooooohhhh cliff hanger! It may be a while until I update, so Happy Holidays!**


	6. What is a Knight?

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short and that I was gone for a long time. I hope you all had a good holiday season! I did because I finally got an iPod and with an iPod, comes Tumblr( more fandom for me!) Sorry that this chapter is short too, but some Ender/Petra is finally here **

**`````````````PAGE BREAK```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

I hear someone plop down in the seat next to me. Even with my head down, I know it's Ender.

"What's wrong Petra? Did that guy you just danced with say something? Is the food bad?" He asks with a worried tone in his voice.

"Ender, I need your opinion. Do you think Alexander is a Knight?"

He doesn't reply for a long time. My throat closes up, and I grasp for my glass of water before saying:

"I know it's an insane idea I was just weird how-"

"What's a Knight? Is it some army I haven't heard about yet?"

I turn my head upwards to face him and break out laughing before I say anything.

"Ender, you have barbeque sauce around your mouth."

"What?!"

The show keeps on getting better when Ender makes an attempt to wipe the sauce off his face, and just ends up smearing it around. Finally, he grabs a napkin off of an extra plate and wipes off the sauce.

"Had a lot of barbeque I see. Was it good?"

"You were about to tell me what a Knight was."

You begin saying that there are rumors of an elite group at the Battle School, only consisting of four boys, presumably brothers. You don't get far when Ender interrupts you.

"How did all four of them get into Battle School?"

"That's the point. They all got in easily, which somehow makes them special enough to be an elite group, and to be hidden."

Ender thinks about this for a while, before continuing on.

"How can you tell if a person is one of them?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think a major clue is their eyes. More rumors say that the eyes are weird colored. One has blue eyes, another purple, and the other two have silver and gold eyes."

The look on Ender's face can only be described as confused, before he can say another word, a slow song starts to play. With an audible groan, he goes off to find Veronica, leaving you alone.

**Yay! Hopefully I'm getting better at this. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **


End file.
